Are We Going to Survive?
by EchoHaden
Summary: This is a fic I have been planning for a while mainly O.C.'s but rated T for Intense Violence and Gore


**Hello! This is my first**_** Aliens **_**fic , and I think I'm really going to enjoy writing this. It is purposely comedic. I kept thinking about it and I decided to put myself and a couple of my friends in this so enjoy!**

"What's taking so long?" Bri whined staring out the window of the starship knocking her helmet against the glass pane.

"We're almost to the mining vessel Bri, so quit complaining and check your rifle, you too Erica!" Haden, captain of the marine squad and now of the ship commanded to the two females in the rear of the ship. Erica lifted her helmeted head from the book she was reading and lifted her rifle to check it. Bri did the same and the two of them finished and set their rifles next to them in unison. Bri moaned and stared back out the window again and Erica began to read once more. Haden took a deep breath and the put the ship on auto-pilot to check his rifle and smart gun, then looked out the view port to notice the incoming vessel.

"Good news Bri, you don't have to wait any more because we're here!" Haden replied, and then began to land the air craft in the docking bay. The ship began to land and as it did the hatch opened. Erica and Bri stepped out into the dark area and they glanced around. Their flashlights piercing through the darkness of the metallic vessel, Bri removed her tracking device from her belt and motioned it around the area. The pings it sounded off echoed through the area.

"This place gives me the creeps!" Erica shuddered. Bri nudged Erica with her elbow and motioned to a corpse lying on the floor with a hole in its skull. They walked over to it and stared at the body. Bri nudged the body with her foot and shook her head.

"Poor sap." She said flatly. Erica lifted her rifle and aimed it at the body and backed up two steps.

"Commander Haden, I think we got a problem!" Erica informed nervously. Haden stepped out smart gun strapped to his back and rifle in his hands. He stepped over to the body and aimed at it, Bri did the same. The body's chest started moving outward and the ribs started snapping. Haden fired into the chest of the corpse in a short burst causing blood and flesh to splatter upon the floor.

"Next time, don't just stand and look at the thing, **KILL IT**." Haden exclaimed and brought his rifle up to his chest and looked around. Bri looked at Erica and shrugged and began to look around. Haden glanced around then stopped at a door.

"Bri, did you find any signs of the ugly sons of b-" Haden was cut off by a clatter that echoed through the docking bay.

"What was that last part commander?" Bri giggled and nudged Erica who was chuckling also.

"Biscuits, I was going to say biscuits…." Haden said glancing around the area nervously. "What was that noise?"

"I didn't detect any thing on the radar sir you don't have to worry." Bri assured him. Erica walked over to the door and opened it, rifle at ready. She looked around the dark corridor and noticed a man propped up in the farthest corner.

"Sir, I have found a person in the corridor." Erica informed. Haden and Bri backed up looking around and put their backs against the wall next to Erica.

"Alive or dead?" Haden asked turning to look down the corridor. Erica shook her head and lifted her rifle up and aimed down the hallway.

"I can't tell sir, but I don't like the looks of this. I got a feeling this place is crawling with the buggers." Erica replied as she pulled out her radar.

"Why do you think we're here? Of course it's probably crawling with buggers!" Bri exclaimed loudly. Erica's radar began clicking and pinging faster. Haden turned his head slowly towards Bri.

"Of course it is Bri; we are VERY AWARE OF THAT NOW!" Haden scolded harshly. Bri sunk back a little and lifted her rifle. Erica put her radar back on her belt and turned her rifle's safety off.

"Sir you want me to take point?" Erica asked in a wary tone. Haden smiled wickedly and looked at Bri.

"No…..no….Bri is going to take point…aren't you Bri?" Haden said slyly. Bri drudged up in front of the both of them.

"Yeah, sure thing…sir." Bri said slowly and lifted her rifle up and went down the corridor.

**I really like this Idea and I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it also. So please review! I would use the technical names of the items in aliens but I don't know them, so if anyone could tell me that would be nice and I would revise this chapter and use the names in further chapters to come and I thank the viewers and readers who see this. Thank you.**


End file.
